Kirei Jaganshi : The Fire Fox
by Grymmlock
Summary: What if when Hiei fell from the Isle of Koorime he was saved by a female youko who was also carrying her own child? Then there was an avalanche and Hiei and the youko's child became surrogate siblings. And then Hiei's surrogate sister fell for Kurama...
1. Default Chapter

Navei: K all. Here's a new YYH fic. I take pride in this one. It's halfway decent.  
  
Mito: I like it cuz the main charry is koo.  
  
Navei: *gives Mito sugar cubes* go bug Kathy.  
  
Mito: *grins evilly* ok.  
  
Navei: K. Here's the crap that I'm supposed to put at the beginning of each chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters but I do own Kirei, her mom, and the other character that comes up later in the fic.  
  
Couples: YusukexKeiko, HieixOC(later on), KuramaxKirei, KuwabaraxYukina  
  
{ } = telepathy  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
A female youko trudged through the snow as people yelled from behind her. A noise came from the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Ssh baby. We'll be ok once we reach a cave or something," the youko whispered.  
  
'I hope they don't cause an avalanche,' she thought.  
  
After a good hour the voices died down and the youko lokked behind her to see that they were still following, but had decided to be quiet. When she looked back in front of her she saw something falling from the sky. Quickly, she jumped out of teh snow and caught it. The thing she caught was a baby with black spikey hair containing a streak of white, and red eyes.  
  
"A child from the Isle ofr Koorime..."  
  
She hugged both children to her bossom and ran up farther, discovering a cave. Just as she was about to enter it, a rumbling sound was heard and an avalanche swept them all down the mountain. The children clung to each other as the youko lost her grep on them. Both of the children miraculouly survived all the way to the end and were out in the middle of nowhere with no protection.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hiei! Wait up!!" a girl screamed.  
  
The girl had short spikey flame red hari sort of like HIei's, cold, ice blue eyes, white fox ears and tail, and she was wearing an outfit exactly like Hiei's except her's was red.  
  
"What's taking you this time, Kirie?" Hiei asked, stopping.  
  
"I'm trying to get my shoe on," she replied, falling over and slipping her shoe on. "There. So, where are we going again?"  
  
"Me and some aquaintances are going to steal 3 powerful artifacts from King Yama."  
  
"Finally, something exciting. So, how are we going to go about it?"  
  
"I'm going. You're not. I don't want you getting involved."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said no! You will stay out of danger Kirei."  
  
Kirei sighed and drooped her head.  
  
"Fine. But if anything happens and you need my help, I'm helping."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
Kirei took off and soon Hiei followed. They ran side by side, almost mirroring each other's movements.  
  
"So, who are you using?"  
  
"Kurama and Gouki."  
  
"Isn't Kurama that one killer?"  
  
"Was. He was chased out of Makai into Ningendai and took residence in a ningen. He's now a ningen with his youkai powers."  
  
"Oh. I don't think I've ever heard of Gouki though."  
  
"Don't worry. He won't last long."  
  
"OK. I guess I'm not allowed to meet them either."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hide in the trees?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kirei sighed again.  
  
"Why did I get stuck with the overprotective brother?" she asked herself.  
  
"Because your mother saved me when I was thrown off of the Isle of Koorime," Hiei stated.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
The two came upon a clearing and Hiei motioned for Kirei to stand back. Kirei 'hmph' ed and jumped into a tree. Two people were in the clearing other than Hieie. There was a big, ugly, brute and a smaller guy with long red hair.  
  
'Make mental note to self: the guy with the red hair is cute and I must get his name.' Kirei thought to herself.  
  
{That's Kurama} Hiei said.  
  
{Stay out of my damn thoughts Hiei!}  
  
Kurama then pulled a rose out of his hair, turned it into a whip, and cut down the trees on the edge of the clearing, causing Kirei to jump back a couple trees.  
  
'Uh!! I liked that tree dammit!!'  
  
{Too bad} Hiei laughed.  
  
{What the hell did I tell you about my thoughts?!!}  
  
Soon the three of them left and Kirei walked out into the clearing. She walked over to where Kurama had been standing and found a red rose petal. Upon picking it up she descovered that it didn't fell like velvet, like everyone said, but the softest of silk.  
  
'I wonder if this is what his hair feels like?' she thought and then had a girly giggling moment.  
  
"That was way too easy," Kirei heard Gouki say.  
  
'Crap!'  
  
Kirei quickly ran into the trees and jumped onto a branch.  
  
{That was a close one Kirei} Hiei stated.  
  
{Shut up.}  
  
Soon after they got back, Kurama left with the Forlorn Hope and a boy walked into the clearing. Hiei then left so that Gouki could take care of him.  
  
"Come on Kirei. We have no more business here," Hiei said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kirei walked a couple paces and stopped.  
  
"Wait...why the hell do I fell like an obedient animal?!"  
  
"Well, you are a fox," Hiei offered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
Kirei ran and tackled Hiei.  
  
"Take that back!" Kirei threatened.  
  
"I can't take back words sis," Hiei shrugged.  
  
"ERG!!" Kirei exclaimed.  
  
She punched him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and walked away. Hiei coughed a little and caught up with her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Are not. Liar. So, where are we staying tonight?"  
  
"In a warehouse."  
  
"Oooh goody," Kirei said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't start with me."  
  
"Don't make me hit you again."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Navei: Hope you like the first chapter. R&R please.  
  
Mito: *on a HUGE sugar high* YEA YEA!!!! R&R!!!! R&R!!!! 


	2. What the bleep!

Navei: Looky!! I updateded...wait that's not right. I can't spell today so you'll have to bear with me.  
  
#6: Oh great...just what we need, another frickin' chapter.  
  
Navei: Shut the hell up dammit! I like this story cuz it works so go away!  
  
Mito: *eats a pixie stick* mmmm sugary ^_^. *attacks #6 with the sugary goodness*  
  
#6: ahhhh the horror!!!  
  
Navei: Good now that he's shut up. Here's the annoying stuff I put in front of every chappy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters but I do own Kirei, her mom, and the other character that comes up later in the fic.  
  
Couples: YusukexKeiko, HieixOC(later on), KuramaxKirei, KuwabaraxYukina  
  
{ } = telepathy  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Don't make me hit you again."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Hiei asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hiei put the sword he had stolen down and jumped at Kirei.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Kirei jumped out of the way and swung her leg at him. He dodged and tried to grab her leg, but she got out of the way. They continued their sparring and if anyone were to see them, they'd only see random flashes of light.  
  
"Hiei, what ARE you doing?" A voice said from by the sword.  
  
Both of them stopped and looked to see Kurama standing there. Hiei walked up to him and Kirei followed a little bit behind, her tail and ears twitching.  
  
"What do you want Kurama?" Hiei asked, threateningly.  
  
"Be nice Hiei. he did accompany you in stealing the artifacts," Kirei interrupted, matter-of-factly.  
  
Hiei glared at her and Kurama looked confused.  
  
"Don't worry about his threat. He acts tough, but he's a total softy on the inside," Kirei said, smiling.  
  
"Hiei, who is this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"This is my surrogate sister Kirei."  
  
"...surrogate sister...?"  
  
"Well, you see...My 'kaasan was running in the mountains away from these poachers and that was when Hiei was thrown from the Isle of Koorime. My 'kaasan saved him, but there was this avalanche and only we survived. Now we're brother and sister...sort of," Kirei explained.  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Kirei, can you get the sword?"  
  
"'Course."  
  
Kirei held out her hand and the sword flew into it. Kurama looked shocked.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Well you see, when Hiei was getting his Jagan eye I needed something to do. So, I became a mage/shaman/necromancer person-thing. It's kind of an oxy-moron(sp?) really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kirei smiled and then put something dark into her mouth.  
  
"Kirei, what was that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nufingk," she replied, covering her mouth.  
  
"Was it chocolate?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"An imitation...?"  
  
"What then?"  
  
"Umm...strawberry?"  
  
Hiei sighed and then looked up at a very confused Kurama.  
  
"Whenever she has choclate she gets a sugar high," Hiei stated simply.  
  
"I see. So you try and keep her off of chocolate?"  
  
"Yes, but as they say 'easier said than done'."  
  
"WHEEE!!"  
  
Both boys turned to see Kirei playing with a black fireball.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What is it Hiei?"  
  
"She's playing with the Black Dragon Flame again."(NL: You know the flame of that dragon that Hiei summons during the Ankoku Bujutsukai...yea that. ^_^' )  
  
Kurama sweatdropped.  
  
"Is this what happens when she's on a sugar high?"  
  
"This is as docile as she gets. You should see her when she eats sugar cubes."  
  
"I don't think I want to."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
"By the way, is she a youko?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmmm..."  
  
"Right now she's in her simplest form. When she's in a fight and needs her max power she changes forms."  
  
"Really? That must mean she's from the famous Hi Youko clan. That's the only clan where the females change form."  
  
Kirei calmed down and walked over to them.  
  
"Are you talking about me?"  
  
"Yes, Hiei was telling me about your other form. But he hadn't quite gotten to the description yet," Kurama replied.  
  
"Oh, you wanna see?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"K. Watch."  
  
Kirei stepped back a little bit and concentrated her power. A light surrounded her and then desappeared. Kirei's once short hair was now down to her mid-back and literally floated around her. She was wearing a red kimono that was slit up to her hips for better movement and red slippers. Large whit fox ears stuck out of her hair and she had nine white fox tails instead of one.  
  
"The only down part," Kirei stated, "is that I'm wearing a dress. Uck!"  
  
"I think it looks nice," Kurama said.  
  
{You've hooked him Kirei} Hiei stated.  
  
{You think so?}  
  
{Unfortunately, yes.}  
  
{Hey!}  
  
Kirei quickly returned to her original form.  
  
"There we go. Oh, I guess since we're on Ningenkai I should desguise myself as a ningen."  
  
She then glowed with a dull green light and her ears and tail disappeared.  
  
"Wallah!"  
  
Hiei thought for a second and then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, can I aske you a favor?"  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering if Kirei could stay with you at your house and go to school with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
{Happy, early, Birthday Kirei} Hiei laughed.  
  
"Hey! No one asked for my say in this!!"  
  
"Would you mind staying at my house and going to school with me Kirei?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Of course not. Let's go, I want to meet your 'kaasan."  
  
Kirei gave Hiei a hug and then handed him the sword.  
  
"Don't get into trouble brother. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...wait, yes I do. I'd beat the living shit out of whoever beat you, then I'd...see that's where I'd be lost because I have no idea what I would do after that. Bye!"  
  
Hiei waved good-bye as Kirei and Kurama disappeared.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Navei: Ha ha! I do believe this chapter is slightly longer than the last...either that or I'm dilusional, either way works fine with me.  
  
Mito: WAHAHAHAHA!!!!! R&R!!!! 


	3. Meet the parent and a DATE!

Navei: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Sorry I haven't updated!!! *dodges deadly items that have been thrown at her by impatiently waiting fans*  
  
#6: Serves you right you lazy bum!  
  
Navei: Shut up!! But I looked at my stats and it said that I was on Author Alert for 4 people....4 PEOPLE!!!! O.M.G. my life is complete!!! YES!!!  
  
Mito: I didn't give her the sugar!!  
  
#2: Nobody said you did Mito...  
  
#5: *cough* guilty concience *cough*  
  
Mito: *quickly hides box of Pixi Stix* Nu-uh!!  
  
Navei: *sigh* On with the ficcy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters but I do own Kirei, her mom, and the other character that comes up later in the fic.  
  
Couples: YusukexKeiko, HieixOC(later on), KuramaxKirei, KuwabaraxYukina  
  
{ } = telepathy  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"Don't get into trouble brother. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you...wait, yes I do. I'd beat the living shit out of whoever beat you, then I'd...see that's where I'd be lost because I have no idea what I would do after that. Bye!"  
  
Hiei waved good-bye as Kirei and Kurama disappeared.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
"You and your brother seem really close," Kurama said as they exited the forest and started to head for the hospital.  
  
"Yup. He's always been there for me and I've always been there for him. I guess I have my 'kaasan to thank for that even though I would've liked to know her...I bet she was such a nice youko..." Kirei replied, sighing and looking up at the sky.  
  
"Maybe you'll see her one day when you pass on into the Spirit World..." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
They soon turned onto the street that the hospital was located on and Kurama pointed it out to her.  
  
"So that's where your 'kaasan is?" she asked, looking up at the huge white building.  
  
"Yea. She's getting better...at least that's what the doctors say. I'm not so sure though...that's why I agreed to steal the artifacts with Hiei and Gouki."  
  
"For your mom? That's so sweet...I wish I'd had that mirror when I was a child...I would've liked to save my mother...but enough dwelling, I do that too much, let's go meet your 'kaasan!"  
  
Kurama smiled at her again and led her through the front doors of the hospital. The walked to the elevator and rode it to the 4th floor before exiting and making their way to room 436. (NL: Random room, no reason for it what-so-ever.)  
  
"Okaasan, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Kirei...what's your last name anyway Navei?"  
  
"I'm Kirei Jaganshi, it's nice to finally meet you..."  
  
"I'm Shiori. So, how did you and my Suichi meet?"  
  
"I met her when I was walking through the forest 'kaasan. I'd seen her around before, but she looked a bit distressed so I decided to find out what was wrong. It seems her parents walked out on her and her brother so she needs a place to stay for a while until her brother can find a place for them. Is that alright?"  
  
"Oh, I didn't know...of course she can, how could I say no? Please, make yourself at home at our place. When I get out of here I'll teach you how to make my famous peanut butter chocolate chip cookies, ok?"  
  
"That sounds great Shiori. I can't wait."  
  
"Well, we had better be going 'kaasan, I need to get Kirei here situated at home."  
  
"Of course, of course. Why don't you order out tonight dear, I heard they just opened a new restaurant down the street from our house."  
  
"That'll be great. I love you 'kaasan, I'll visit tomorrow."  
  
"I love you too Suichi. Take care."  
  
Shiori and 'Suichi' hugged before the two teenagers left the hospital and headed for 'Suichi's' home.  
  
"Suichi?" Kirei asked.  
  
"It's my ningen name. As you may know I was reborn as a ningen so that's what I was named."  
  
"Ah, so I should call you by that from now on, huh? Well then Suichi, let's go get some food, I'm starving!!"  
  
They bothed laughed as Kirei's stomach made loud gurgling noises.  
  
"I guess you are. Let's go to the restaurant near my place that 'kaasan had mentioned."  
  
"Sounds great, as long as I can eat."  
  
After several minutes of walking they finally came upon the new restaurant. It was called 'The Sapphire Dragon'. The smell of good food wafted out of the building and Kirei scratched at the door, trying to open it; she had never opened a handled door before.  
  
"Here," Kurama said, opening the door and keeping it open for her.  
  
"Thanks," Kirei replied, kissing him on the cheek and walking into the lavish restaurant. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Kurama followed behind her and they were almost instantly seated at a two-person booth. Along the bases of the walls flames were painted delicately and an emerald dragon wrapped around the entire room. Each table had a spiraling golden dragon painted on it and the seats were red velvet. Kirei was in complete awe at the beauty of the restaurant.  
  
"I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful in my entire life..." Kirei said, looking up at the ceiling which had a night sky painted on it.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. In reality, I've been here before."  
  
"You were right then...I love it!"  
  
"Can I take your order?" a very pretty waitress asked, batting her eyelashes at Kurama.  
  
"I'll take the Sashimi platter, some green tea, and maybe a new waitress," Kirei hissed, glaring at the girl.  
  
"Heh...heh..." the girl laughed nervously, turning to Kurama,"and you?..."  
  
"I'll take the same please," Kurama said sweetly.  
  
The girl giggled flirtatiously, but when Kirei growled under her breath the girl took off quickly to get their orders. Kurama looked at Kirei quizzically and she looked at him innocently.  
  
"Care to explain that?" Kurama asked, with a slight smile on his lips.  
  
"Explain what?" Kirei replied, acting like nothing at all had happened.  
  
Kurama smiled lightly and looked up when the waitress returned with their order. (NL: Wow that restaurant's fast!! I wanna eat there!! _)  
  
"Just get my attention if you want something extra, or if you are done. I hope you enjoy your meal," the girl said hurriedly, seeing as Kirei was growling lightly under her breath...all the while smiling at the girl.  
  
"That," Kurama said pointedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That. Explain the growling and hissing bit."  
  
"What growling and hissing bit? I don't remember a growling and hissing bit," Kirei said innocently, looking at him like an innocent little child.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily and passed Kirei her food to eat. Kirei smiled wide and dug right into her food.  
  
"This is really good. I'm glad you brought me here Kurama...although I think Hiei would have a fit if he knew I were alone...with a guy...even if it is you...at a restaurant...alone..."  
  
"You said alone twice."  
  
"I know...I just kinda like the sound of it...I mean...*cough* you didn't hear that *cough*."  
  
Kirei blushed and looked down at her food as she ate. Kurama lifted a quizzical eyebrow but decided to wait until after they were done eating to touch on that subject.  
  
~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~^*^~  
  
Navei: HAH!!! I UPDATED!!!! R&R please!!!! Flames are welcome because I need them for making s'mores...mmm...sugar.... 


End file.
